


[Art+fic] HerDragonNott

by Ada_Lovelaced, TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bad Puns, Black Hermione Granger, Collaboration, Digital Art, Illustrations, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Theo can't resist terrible puns.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 63
Kudos: 288





	[Art+fic] HerDragonNott

**Author's Note:**

> Ada Lovelaced sketched up some smutty goodness and thankfully, TriDogMom was down for writing some fantastic smut!
> 
> Come say hi to Ada Lovelaced on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) to see more art. And come say hi to TriDogMom on [tumblr](https://tridogmom.tumblr.com/) to get all the great stories! 

“But why do I need to be blindfolded?” Hermione asked as Draco came up behind her, Slytherin tie in hand. 

“Granger, you need to learn to let go,” Draco told her. He rubbed the silken material over the sensitive skin of her neck. 

“And fucking two men isn’t letting go?”

Theo’s deep chuckle filled the room. “You know that’s Nott what we mean, love. You need to give up some control. Let us take care of you.”

“Theo,” Draco said, exasperated, “what have I said about using puns?”

“To only make them when I’m between your buns?”

Draco kept his face straight for a few seconds before he broke, his laughter mingling with Hermione’s giggles. He looked from his best friend to their girlfriend and back, still a little in awe that they were his. Reaching around Hermione, he pulled Theo against him, their lips meeting in a violent kiss. 

“You can’t blindfold me,” Hermione said, her voice weak with desire. “If you do then I can’t see you two touch each other.”

“But if you can’t see, just imagine how much more you will feel,” Theo whispered, his hand making its way over her ample thighs and slowly moving towards her core. “You’ll be at our mercy.”

“Oh, Merlin.”

“Don’t you want that, Granger?” Draco asked, his hands finding her breasts. “To give yourself to us completely?”

“Please.”

Draco smirked as he wrapped his school tie around her eyes and tied it, making sure she wouldn’t be able to see. Theo began to undress Hermione, telling her how gorgeous she looked with each article of clothing he removed. When she was naked before them, her chest was heaving and he could see her sex was already glistening with arousal. 

Not wanting to wait, Draco magicked his and Theo’s clothes and they moved towards their witch. Reaching for her left arm, he kissed each of the letters that skill scarred her skin, the slur raised against his lips. Theo stood behind her, his hands beginning to fondle her heavy breasts as Draco ran his tongue across the thin, almost invisible scar on her neck. Moving down, he sucked on the purple curse mark she’d earned in battle before gripping her hips and mouthing each of her sexy stretch marks that decorated her hips and soft stomach. 

He loved this witch and every part of her body. He’d seen pictures of women in magazines, their so-called imperfections removed. They were free from marks, rolls, and cellulite and it baffled him. All those things that they removed were the things he loved about women. His idea of perfection was a woman in her natural state. 

“Oh, love,” Theo said, one hand moving down to caress her pussy, “Draco looks so good kneeling before you. Can you open your thighs for us? Give him a little treat?”

Hermione squeaked out a reply as she moved her feet apart. Draco had just begun to press a kiss to her nether lips when Theo’s hard cock, pressed between her thighs, bumped up against his chin and rubbed over her already engorged clit. He growled at the way his boyfriend’s dick looked sliding through Hermione’s wet folds. Wanting to have both of them, he wrapped his lips over her cunt and began to suck and flick his tongue. 

“Can you feel that, love? Draco is pleasuring both of us. Do you like it?”

Her reply was lost as Draco’s tongue played with her bundle of nerves and she cried out, her hips bucking against his face. His fingers found their way into her tight heat and he found the spongy spot deep inside that drove her crazy. Focusing his attention on it, he continued his oral assault on where his loves were joined. He felt her begin to flutter around him and he used his free hand to tap on Theo’s leg, letting him know she was close. 

“Are you ready to come for us, love? Yes, that’s it. Play with your tits. Fuck you look so sexy touching yourself.”

Draco could imagine what she looked like; her long fingers pinching her dark nipples as she pulled and twisted them. Theo continued to talk to her, his words getting dirtier as she began to move her hips against Draco’s face. He missed what was said but Hermione’s pussy tightened around his fingers and a rush of fluid covered his hand, face, and Theo’s cock. He wanted to cry out in triumph but settled for removing his fingers and alternating soft kisses between her clit and Theo’s head. 

“You were magnificent, darling,” he said, standing up and kissing her. “Are you ready for more?”

“Please!” she begged. 

“Let’s get you on the bed.”

Laying on the bed, he watched as Theo helped their darling girl so she didn’t hurt herself. He could watch the two of them touch all day long and never tire of it. He loved the contrast of the way his hands looked on her tan skin, the way she’d normally trace the freckles that were scattered over his skin. The way Theo always knew when she needed to be roughly handled and when she wanted his touches to be barely there. 

Hermione’s thick thighs encased his hips and he groaned as, even blindfolded, her fingers traced the pale scars that zigzagged across his chest. 

Theo’s hand wrapped around his cock as Draco guided her onto his hard length. He arched his back as he felt both of them touching his erection, her hot, wet heat and Theo’s rough fingers. When she was settled into place, her lips found his neck and she pressed kiss after kiss to the sensitive skin. She shivered as Theo whispered the spell to ready her body to take him and Draco groaned at the way her pussy contracted against him. 

Their darling loved to be filled by both of them. 

“Fuck,” Draco exclaimed as he felt Theo begin to work his way inside her tight arse. 

Hermione’s cunt was always tight — like a slick, hot, fist wrapped around him — but when Theo filled her arse, she morphed from tight to vice-like. And to make it even better, he could feel Theo’s cock rubbing against his own. It reminded him of those early days of their sexual exploration, before they moved onto insertion, when they’d cover their cocks in lube and rut against each other. 

“You feel so good, love,” Theo moaned. Hermione propped herself up on one arm, the other going behind Theo’s head and Draco knew she was pulling his dark hair, the same way she was tugging on his. Draco reached up, taking her breast in hand, wanting to touch all of her “Are you ready to ride the DragonNott Express?”

Hermione’s laughter rang out at Theo’s stupid phrase. He’d learned all about relationship name blending from Muggle magazines and had deemed them HerDragonNott and used it as much as possible, no matter how much they complained. 

“Let’s get this training moving,” Hermione said, starting to move her hips. “It needs to come in the station as soon as possible.”

“Merlin I love you, witch.”

Grinning at his partners, Draco flexed his hips, pushing deeper into Hermione causing her fingers to tighten in his hair and Theo to groan. They found their practised rhythm easily and the two men began to move in sync, Theo pulling out as he pushed in. He could feel her swollen clit, the hard bundle pressing into his pubic bone and they moved and pinched her nipple, hoping to push her over the edge. 

Between the feel of her wrapped around him, Theo’s cock rubbing against his own, and their balls slapping together, he was close but didn’t want to come until Hermione had. Theo’s lips were on her neck, sucking hard and he could already see the love bites forming, marking her as theirs. 

“Come for us, darling,” he begged. “Milk us dry with your tight body. Show us what you can do.”

“Merlin!” Hermione cried out and he felt her body start to stiffen above him, her tell that her orgasm was close. “I need…”

Theo’s hand moved from her hip and he slipped two fingers into her mouth, knowing exactly what she needed. Her screams were muffled around his hand and her body locked down, trapping them both inside her. His balls pulled up tight and as he felt Theo start to pulse against him, he spilt himself into her waiting channel, calling his lovers’ names. 

Reaching up, he pulled the tie from her eyes and she smiled at him before collapsing onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back as Theo began to pull out. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” he asked her, shivering slightly as Theo’s cleaning charm washed over him and his soft cock slipped from her heat. 

They rolled onto their sides and Theo dropped behind him so he was sandwiched between them. Hermione pressed kisses to his chest and Theo did the same to his back, both of them knowing how much he loved to be showered with affection. 

“I feel okay,” Hermione answered. “A little sore. Like I was tied up in Notts and fucked by a dragon.”

Her smirk was still on her face as she drifted to sleep and he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting himself join her in slumber, Theo’s soft snores already filling the room.


End file.
